Dragon Scales (BCNM)/Strategies
Duo Easy duo with a decently geared Pld/Whm and Nin/Dnc. Be sure to have Cursna and Stona macros made for your Nin counterpart. I recommend saving tp about 1/2 way thru fight for Chivalry. Only use 1 buff at a time on Pld, alternating between Sentinel, Rampart, Reprisal, Phalanx so you don't take massive damage from Nullsong. Fight takes about 15 minutes without Almace, Nin did have Kannagi. Nin used Red Curry +1, Pld used Carbonara +1. Six person fight *Buffs didnt wear on entrance *Pt setup: whm/rdm, brd/whm, blm/rdm, nin/warx2, sam/nin. **Nin and sam take erkhis other nin and blm on sybaris. tried to kill evenly to avoid any rage usually died within 10% of each other so never saw a rage. *Easily defeated with a party of Pld, Nin, Rdm, Whm, Mnk, Rng. Pld easily tanked the Red Dragon using Joyeuse and Atonement spam to maintain hate. Nin and Mnk took the Black Dragon. Rdm and Rng mostly attacked the Red Dragon but were also able to change targets if one Dragon's HP got too far away from the other. You need good players that can switch targets fast and react fast to win this smoothly. If your members are not listening to you it could spell disaster. *Black Dragon can use Chaos Blade which inflicts an extremely strong Curse. Have some Holy Water ready. *Blm paralyze, slow, blind landed easily on both af3+1 no enfeeb gear swaps +6 enfeeb merits elvaan no int/mnd merits *Choke landed, bio did 68 dmg and poison 2 landed. Gravity was resisted the one time I tried it to test it. *Dispeled spikes no resists by bard or blm *Blizz5 did 1671 dmg usually do 4~4.3k in abyssea varyuna+2, searing cape, thuergia boots. Other t5 were 999~1.2k with hq staves. ***One Person didn't get any pants. Not 100% Drop5.png Drop4.png Drop3.png Drop2.png Drop1.png dragon scales1.JPG New Picture (2).jpg|Drops BLU Solo Soloed three times as BLU99. RDM is probably the ideal subjob for MP reasons, but THF works too during the anniversary event. Dragons don't have the best accuracy, so NIN for shadows would probably be nice too. The melee approach works, as long as you're ready to turn your back to the black dragon when it uses Petro Eyes. Equipped spells for Dual Wield III, Triple Attack, and Store TP. Every 5-10% HP or so, just switch to the other dragon. Keep Animating Wail, Battery Charge, and Cocoon up. Use Magic Fruit as necessary. Save Chain Affinity for Whirl of Rage, which hits both dragons for a decent chunk of damage. Stun Mighty Strikes with Sudden Lunge. After losing 50 crests to a Petro Eyes accident, I decided to try a magical approach, which seemed to be faster and safer, provided you bring enough Magic Attack Bonus and Magic Damage gear. Equipped spells for Auto Refresh, Magic Attack Bonus, Conserve MP, Dual Wield, and Fast Cast. Open fight with Chain Affinity + Efflux + Whirl of Rage, and re-use whenever the timer is up. Use Burst Affinity + Charged Whisker whenever available. Otherwise, spam Sandspin. The MP cost is negligible, the recast is fast, and with Magic Damage gear, it was dealing between 400-500 damage to each dragon. Used Bloodrake once per fight to restore HP and even out the damage to the dragons, if one was slightly more damaged than the other. No luck with abjuration drops during the anniversary event. Rentwokay (talk) 15:52, January 10, 2014 (UTC)